Many stains on textiles such as fabrics, carpeting and upholstery are difficult to remove. The stains may be caused by food dyes, wine, inks, grape juice, cranberry juice, blood, spaghetti sauce, chocolate syrup, coffee, some teas, cosmetics, fruit juices, grass and others. A particularly difficult stain for removing from textiles is the stain caused by FD & C red dye 40. This dye produces the red color in Kool-Aid.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a stain remover which would effectively remove stains from textiles. More particularly, it would be beneficial to have a stain remover which would remove food dyes, including FD & C red dye 40. It would be beneficial to have a composition to remove these dyes even from delicate fabrics such as silks.